


Who’s Clint Eastwood

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	Who’s Clint Eastwood

香槟色的液体从瓶口汩汩倾泻到烈酒杯里，很快，过剩的酒精就从杯口源源不断地流了出来。  
“呃……Clint，”坐在吧台边的客人提醒着他，“你的酒好像洒出来了。”  
“哦！”被叫做Clint的男人猛地回过神来，手忙脚乱地用抹布将洒在桌面上的龙舌兰擦掉了，他重新拿了一个干净的杯子，倒了一杯放在了刚才的客人面前，“你点的。”  
接着，他的目光又一次回到了刚刚走进酒吧的那个年轻男子身上，那人穿着一件简单的军绿色短袖t恤和一条普通的牛仔裤，衣着并不特别，却将他的身材展露无遗。他看起来至少比自己年轻十岁，一撮浅棕色的短发在前额翘着，让他脸部的线条显得更加分明。不知道为什么，自从他走进这家酒吧之后，Clint就无法将目光从对方身上挪开。  
“Hey，”他走到男子面前，“你想要来些什么？”  
“威士忌不加冰，”那人看了一眼酒保胸前的名牌，眯起了眼睛，“……Clint？不错的名字。”  
“呵，”他不置可否地笑了一声，倒上了一杯威士忌递给了对方，“老板娘管我叫Clint Eastwood，她管了我的食宿，所以我想在这种小事上还是听她的吧。”  
“你看起来也有点像西部片里面的硬汉，”他喝了一小口，“那你的真名是什么？”  
“呃……我也想知道，”Clint无奈地摇了摇头，“可是我对几个月之前的事情一点都不记得了。”  
“是吗？”年轻人挑了挑眉，“真神秘啊。”  
“我听说有神秘感才受欢迎，”他注意到了眼前的客人左脸颊上有两颗浅色的痣，精致，这个词自然而然地闪过他的脑海，一时间没有注意到对方在说什么。  
“总之……我叫Piers，Piers Nivans，”他微笑了一下，“很高兴认识你，Clint，我们回见。”他喝干了杯中的酒，在桌上放了几张钞票，离开了昏暗的小酒馆。  
“回见，”他收掉了吧台上的空酒杯，“……Piers，”他回味着这个名字从他口中说出来的感觉，不自觉地翘起了嘴角。  
“瞧瞧你~”一个女人的声音打断了他的思绪，他转过身，看见老板娘正在带着坏笑打量着他，“来这里这么久了第一次见到你调情。”  
“我没有和他调情，”他尴尬地抗议着，“只是说了几句话而已。”  
“如果是别人的话那种程度的确不算是调情，不过对你来说主动和人说话就已经是在调情了，”老板娘捋了捋搭在她肩膀的黑色卷发，“你有没有把电话给他？”  
“没有，”他皱了一下眉头，“反正以后也不一定能见到了。”  
“那么~”老板娘脸上不怀好意地笑容丝毫没有减少，“他明天再来的话你要问他要号码吗？”  
“Hey，你不是还有个桌子没收么？”他胡乱指了一下酒吧角落的桌子，转身摸出了一条毛巾开始擦着刚刚洗干净的杯子，不再理睬老板娘的调戏。  
****  
第二天，每当听到大门的铃铛想起来的时候，他都会情不自禁地向门口看去，继而一次又一次带着失望低下头继续收拾着调酒的用具。  
“在想谁呢？”老板娘忽然撑着脸趴在吧台上看着他，“昨天那个小靓仔吗？”  
“唉……”他无奈地叹了口气，“我没有在等Piers进来。”  
“是吗，可是我刚刚问得是你在想谁，可不是在等谁，”她玩味地看着一抹红晕从Clint的脸上转瞬即逝，“你暴露了。”  
“他不会来的了，”他这么说着，并不像是在回答老板娘的问题。  
“是吗，那现在门口站着的那个是谁？”她调皮地笑了两声，让这个一本正经的酒保变得手足无措是她最喜欢的消遣之一。果然，听到她的话之后，Clint猛地抬起头朝门口张望了起来，手边的酒杯也被推翻了几个。老板娘朝他比划了一个打电话的动作，用口型和他说着，问他要电话号码，说罢，回到了她的餐厅区。  
Piers今天穿的是一件开襟的格子短袖，露出了下面那件白色的紧身无袖衫，脖子上一条金属链子消失在白色的布料下方。他径自走到了吧台边，轻松地和酒保打了个招呼，“Hey Clint，”Piers和他点了点头，“今天怎么样？”  
“还是老样子，”他不置可否地挥了一下手，“威士忌不加冰？”  
“当然，”Piers坐在他面前的凳子上，“你没有……想起些什么吗？”他试探性地问着。  
“完全没有，”酒保耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许我的潜意识并不想让我回忆起来以前的事情。”  
“难道你一点都不好奇吗？”Piers看起来有些失望，“比如你以前是干什么的之类的。”  
“我不知道，”他的眉头不自觉地皱了起来，“可能以前我有过格斗方面的训练吧，发现自己身手还可以，所以做了一段时间的保镖……后来觉得天天打打杀杀太累了，就把工辞了。然后Max那边，”他指了指正在不远处帮人下单的老板娘，“她的酒保刚好欠了高利债逃跑了，于是她就把我给收留了。”  
“原来如此……”Piers意味深长地看着他，“因为厌倦了打打杀杀所以也不想再去追究过去的事情了吗？”  
“听着，”他的声线低沉了下去，“我从医院里醒来的时候，身上什么身份证明都没有，护士和我说我在昏迷的那段时间也没有人来看过我……”他捏了捏紧锁的眉头，“我想我可能没有什么重要的人吧……”  
“Chr……呃……Clint，”Piers看着他，榛子色的眼中隐约看到些许伤悲，“有时候事情可能不像表面上看起来的那样呢……”  
“我的事情没什么好说的了，说一说你吧，”他的目光总在不知不觉中停在Piers的嘴唇上，那两片饱满的唇瓣沾上了一层酒精的光泽，让他有些口干舌燥。  
“BSAA，这个名字你有印象吗？”Piers问着，“我现在是BSAA Alpha小队的领队。”  
“BSAA……”他想了一想，“报纸上面看到过，是反生化恐怖的组织吧，那我是不是应该叫你Captain Nivans？这么年轻就是队长，你一定很厉害吧。”  
“……”Piers的脸一下子红了起来，那番话让他很不好意思，“都是因为我有个最棒的老师，”他看着对方，眼中闪烁着一丝光芒。  
“你来这里是因为任务吗？”他继续询问着，这时Max从他身后走过，小声说了一句，“电话号码~”  
“既是任务也是个人原因吧，”Piers模棱两可的答道，不知道是不是听到了Max的话，他清了一下嗓子，“你……呃……你的电话……不介意的话可以给我吗？”  
“当……当然……”他随手找了一张餐巾纸，在上面写下了自己的号码，放到Piers手边。  
“存好了，”Piers笑了一声，“真没想到我的联系人里面会有个Clint Eastwood。”  
而他只是看着Piers默默地微笑。  
****  
“你打电话给他了吗？他打给你了吗？你什么时候约他出去？”这几天一来，他一走进店里，Max就会不间断地问着这些问题。  
“没有，”他简短地回答了一句，边穿制服边试着甩掉Max。  
“你别想这么容易就逃掉，”Max拉住了他，“你们两个眉来眼去了这么久为什么还没有人采取行动！我都急死了！赶紧约他出来！”  
“没你说的那么容易，”他把刚刚摆好的酒瓶和杯子又重新排列了一遍，让自己显得很忙。然而这招对Max来说并没有效果，她还是不依不饶地说着，“按一个拨打键有什么不容易的？又不是让你去打僵尸。”  
“……说实话那个听起来倒是容易很多，”他停顿了一下，不知道自己为什么会这么说，“总之……”他们的谈话被一阵手机铃声打断了，来电显示着的正是他们谈话的对象，Piers Nivans。  
“我的天，终于有个人采取行动了，”Max长叹了一声，并不打算给Clint留一些打电话的私人空间。  
“Hey Piers,”他对着话筒打着招呼，手却不自觉地理了理头发。  
“Hey，”电话那头的Piers语气听起来并不轻松，“我要回去总部几天……我在想……呃……等我回来之后我们可不可以见个面？”  
“当然，当然，”他忙不迭地回答着，“没问题，我们到时见。”  
“Yessss!”Max兴奋地喊了一声，“终于有点进展了，你们两个简直比慢镜头还要慢。”  
“现在你可以让我一个人呆一会儿了吧，”他看了一眼Max，这几天快要被她连珠炮的发问烦死了。  
"嗯，"她满意地点了点头，“等你们约会完了我再继续。”  
“唉……”他叹了口气，有时候他真的拿这个老板娘没有办法。  
****  
“Wow 那么多地方你们偏偏选了这里，”Max站在他们的桌边，故意来回打量着坐在卡座里面的两个男人，他们越是尬尴她越显得得意。  
“Max，你打算整晚上都站在这里吗？”他和Max用眼神对峙着，直到邻桌的客人开始不耐烦的催促起来，Max才带着坏笑走开了。  
“我有些东西想给你看……”Piers喝了一口水，他看着对面的男人，“关于你的过去的……”  
“你认识我，”他冷静地说，仿佛对这个新的发现并不感到十分惊讶。  
“是的，”Piers推给他一个文件夹，“你看看再说吧。”  
他打开文件夹，里面是一份军方的档案，“Chris Redfield，”他重复了一遍这个名字，失望的发现这个名字并没能够让他一下子打开记忆的闸门，“我也是BSAA的？”他继续翻阅着资料，“这上面说我是Alpha小队的队长，”他看了一眼Piers，“你和我原来是战友？”  
“嗯，”Piers默默地点了点头，“我是你的副队，在你失踪了之后才暂时当上Alpha的领队的。Chris……这半年以来我一直都在找你，我们都希望你能回到Alpha小队继续作战……”  
“Piers……这……这些对我来说都来得太突然了……”Chris合上他的档案，“我不知道……”  
“Chris，”他的手按在Chris的手上，短暂的停留了一下，又缩了回去，“我本来是打算无论用什么方式都要把你带回去的，为了……BSAA，”他看着Chris，“不过我听到你说自己厌倦了打打杀杀，现在又在这里……”他随手比划了一下，“总之，我和总部汇报了之后，他们尊重你想要退役的决定，这里，”Piers又放了一个黄色的信封在他面前，“里面是你的身份证明，联系人，和退休金，”Piers看着他，表情忽然严肃了起来，“很荣幸能够和你作战，captain，不管你记不记得，你都是个英雄。”  
“……谢谢，”Chris并没有去查看信封里的东西，他已经知道的够多了，“那现在你打算怎么办？”  
“一周之后我们要奉命前往中国，镇压生化暴乱，”他回答着，“我是来和你告别的，我们可能……没机会再见面了。”  
“……”Chris轻轻点了点头，“当然，”他干巴巴地说着，Piers接近他竟然只是执行命令，要说一点也不失望那是不可能的。  
“还有一件事……Chris，呃……”Piers犹豫了一下，“我们的最后一个任务，你和我都受了重伤，你在昏迷的时候我也一直在ICU，等我能够活动的时候你已经失踪了……”Piers低下了头，避开了Chris的目光，“有时候事情并不是你想的那样，你并不是孤单一人，”Piers见Chris半晌没有反应，“那……那我先走了，captain，”他站了起来，兀自离开了小酒馆。  
Chris呆在座位上发了一阵呆，忽然追了出去，“Piers！”他对着黑暗中的那个背影大叫着，“Piers，等等！”  
那个背影停下了脚步，转过身看着刚刚跑到他身边的男人，“怎么了，Chris。”  
“我们……呃……我是说……”Chris咽了口口水，他意识到这个问题并不太容易问出口，“我们之前……是在一起的吗？”  
“哦……”Piers沉默了一阵，“不，”他笑着摇了摇头，“我们不是在一起的……我们只是队长和副队的关系。”  
“是吗……不好意思，”Chris挤出了一个微笑，“是我弄错了吧。”  
“不，”Piers摇了摇头，“我一直在犹豫要不要……呃……发展我们的关系，”他干笑了几声，“不过你是我的上级，而且我不知道你对男人有什么感觉，所以我一直什么都没说。”  
“hmmm，那倒是可以解释得通一件事情了，”Chris看着Piers，眼神中带着几分宠溺。  
“解释什么事？”他终于抬起了头直视着Chris，起码在告别的时候他把能说的都说了。  
“这大概就是为什么我第一眼见到你的时候就一直有种想要亲你的冲动，”Chris慢吞吞地说，他笑看着Piers随着自己的话惊讶地睁大了双眼，对方还没来得及回应，他就捧起了Piers的下巴，吻住了他的双唇，那两片唇瓣比他想象中更加有弹性，尝起来也带着一丝年轻的甜美。  
“唔……”Piers的喉间泄出了一声微弱的呻吟，不知道什么时候，他已被Chris按在了墙上，对方结实的身体紧贴着自己，随着亲吻的节奏律动着。  
“怎么样？”他们的嘴唇刚一分开，Piers就喘着气问着，“你想起些什么了吗？”  
“哈？”Chris低沉地笑了几声，“你真觉得接个吻就能神奇的恢复记忆吗？我们又不是在童话里。”  
“你说的没错，”Piers狡黠地笑了一下，“也许我们需要更加……彻底的方法。”  
****  
“现在想起了什么吗？”Piers抚摸着Chris汗湿的背脊，“captain。”  
“嗯……”Chris懒散地趴在他的颈窝，享受着Piers身上的味道，“我觉得做一些我们之前没做过的事情对恢复记忆没什么帮助。”  
“好吧……被你说中了，”Piers努力摆出了一个失望的表情，嘴角却不听使唤地向上翘了起来。  
“也许我们应该多花点时间在一起，”Chris用手肘撑起了头，打量着Piers，“记忆不能恢复的话，多创造一些新的回忆也不错。”  
“我这周末再回总部也不迟，”Piers用一根手指摩挲着他脸上的胡渣，“然后就要等中国的任务结束我才能回来了。”  
“我要和你一起去，”Chris一字一顿地说着。  
“真的吗？”Piers听到这句话激动地一下子坐了起来，“你要回Alpha小队？”  
Chris默默地点了点头，他还没开口，就被Piers重新扑倒在了床上。  
“是什么让你改变主意了？”Piers在亲吻的间隙断断续续地问着。  
“别装傻了，”Chris按住他的后颈，“当然是你了。”


End file.
